Demon
by vamplover
Summary: This typical teenager finds a demon...or a bunch of demons...and when they start to take out the town everyone will die.


Synopsis of story: Girl goes to a party gets drunk with her friends. A group of people crash the party. The next day at school the same group shows up. They cause chaos and mayhem everywhere they go. Unfortunately the girl gets into trouble a lot with other groups, football players, baseball player, and basketball players. This new group seems to think that she has guts getting into fights.

This story is my own creation…first one in a while so it might be weird… but I like it..or the idea of it anyway.

"Come on, you have to go to the party with me!"

"No, I can't. You know my parents are suspicious."

"But they don't know yet! So you can still have some fun! You're only young once!"

"You might have a point, I'll see what I can do tonight."

"YAY!! Thank you!" She gave her friend a hug and ran up the basement stairs.

"See ya later Triana!"

"Don't have too much fun doing laundry."

"Fuck you." Triana just laughed and soon after followed the sound of the front door shutting.

The minute her friend was gone she pulled out a joint and lit it. "Good thing, mom's not home today." With a sigh she set down the joint in the ashtray. The timer went off, the dryer was done and now she needed to put the clothes from the washer to the dryer. The minute that was done she took another hit and not a moment later the front door crashed open. "VIVIAN RAE! Get up here NOW!"

Putting out the joint she threw it in her pocket. "Coming mom!"

"NOW!"

She rounded the top of the stairs and was almost knocked back by the force of an over sized coat shoved into her face. Regaining her balance she looked around the pile and saw the back of her mother walking away. She was only holding her purse but she dropped it on the ground as if it weighed a ton. "Sweat heart instead of standing there, could you pick up my purse? And while you're doing that could you go pick your sister up from her ballet recital?"

"Sure thing mom, just give me a second to put YOUR coat and purse away."

"No backtalk."

"Fine, (SIGH) I'm going now, which car am I taking?"

"You can take the truck, no one drives it but you." She laughed at Vivian like it was the worst and most horrible thing in the entire world.

"The trucks not that bad." Her mom scoffed. Grabbing the keys Vivian left the house. The truck was a dark blue but in parts it looked more purple than blue. It was an older truck with paint peeling off in some places; hardly noticeable. But for some people like her mother anything less than perfect was unacceptable.

She got to the ballet school, shut off the car and walked up the steps. Vivian read the sign, the class wasn't supposed to get done for another 45 minutes. "Damn." There was a bar half way down the block that didn't usually check ages.

"I need to see some ID."

"What?" She reached for her wallet, she might still have the fake ID, but she also has a habit of losing things.

"ID"

"I know.." She looked inside her purse then behind her, there wasn't even a line. "You sure you need ID?"

"No ID, no admittance."

"That's not fare!"

"Life's not fare."

"She's with me Jake." Both looked behind Vivian and saw a tall guy, maybe 6' 3". He was wearing a black leather jacket, a black shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Uh yeah! What he said." She smirked as he let them both into the bar. "Thank you."

"Uh huh."

"What?"

"Nothing. Can I buy you a drink?"

"You don't need to do that."

"No, I suppose I don't, but I figured after you're little trouble of getting in here you'd want a drink." He shrugged and walked off toward the bar area. Deciding one drink couldn't hurt she walked after him.

"Hey, one drink wouldn't hurt and I've got time to kill."

"What can I get you two?" A bar tender wearing a deep red satin shirt had walked over to them.

"What would you like to drink?"

"A shot of whiskey."

"Ok, two shots of whiskey."

The bar tender walked off and came back with two shot glasses, he poured the whiskey. "Thank you."

"So what's your name?""Do you need to know?"

"Well it might help if I ever want to pay you back. You got me in here, and bought me a drink."

"My name is Julian Davis, it's nice to make your acquaintance."

He then took her hand and kissed it. Just as she opened her mouth to make a comment on how out-dated or old-fashioned it was to do that sort of thing her cell phone rang. "Hello?" "Hey, mom said you were going to pick me up?"

"Yeah, are you done?"

"Yeah just thought I'd make sure you remembered."

"HEY! I'm not that forgetful."

"Yes you are."

"Fine, I'll be there soon."

"Thank you!"

"You're needed elsewhere?" Vivian looked into his beautiful eyes. She hadn't noticed before but they were a deep green with a ting of blue in them. Now looking into his eyes she almost forgot about her sister. Almost.

"Oh, yeah actually I need to pick my sister up. So it was nice meeting you Julian."

"No the pleasure was all mine." Again he kissed her hand.

"You realize how out-dated that is."

"I know." When he smiled she felt her stomach flip. After another moment went by she realized she almost forgot about her sister again.

"I need my hand back."

"You have a second."

"But I still need it back."

"Tell me your name and I'll give it back."

She considered a moment what were the chances she would run into him again? Very slim. "Vivian Rosemary."

"It was a pleasure drinking with you Vivian Rosemary." He let her hand go.

"Yes it was. Thank you for the drink." She got off the stool, as she neared the door she glanced back and saw he was still watching her go. She smiled to him and left through the side door. Once out in the open air a chill had taken hold of the night, "Damn…hope she wasn't waiting outside."

"You're late!"

"No, I came here 45 minutes early…I just decided to have a stop and get a ….drink…"

"Oh, great you're drinking then driving with ME in the car."

"One shot doesn't count…even though that guy was hot."

"Ew, I don't want to hear about your love life."

They got home and the mom was already drunk. "Vivian! I told you she got done early!"

"Sorry mom."

"No, mom I got done early LAST week. This week Viv had to wait for me." Vivian threw her a grateful look.

"Oh! Ok sweetie! Well mommy has to go out to the Dark Raven (moms bar) and see how people are, see you when I get back." She gave both girls kisses and hugs and walked out humming to herself.

"Wow, you got a HUG Viv, maybe you're making progress?"

"Hell no." Viv went up the stairs to her room.

"Night Vivian."

"Night."


End file.
